Usotsuki Alice – another ending for the doujin of the same title
by Neith S. Ruckus
Summary: The old man just wanted to hear his lover say "I love you" to him. Just once. But sadly, fate is not kind enough, taking him away without letting him hear it. Barnaby can only live with guilt and regrets. Rated M. Yaoi. Character death. Please do not continue if not interested.


**Usotsuki Alice – another ending for the doujin of the same title**

_AN: I don't own the doujin… Just read it and it gave me an idea for a story. Sorry if the characters are acting different from how they are being depicted in the original series. This story follows the same plot line with the doujin, but the ending is slightly different. Beware, there are smut scenes and angst and character death, so if you don't like, please leave now._

_Alice the liar let Humpty Dumpty fall from the palm of her hands._

**Kotetsu's POV**

Partner.

Aibou.

Buddy.

Work companion, pair.

There are many things we are called, but there is one more.

That only the two of us know.

Lovers.

When under the influence of alcohol, I confessed, why is it that this ambitious, handsome newcomer answered, "Okay"? I was bewildered but more than anything else happy. I thought I didn't grow up at all, because I was in high spirits, genuinely looking like an idiot. During any tender moment, I would be happy to give him everything he wanted. Be it a kiss, a hug or sex.

It's been six months since we've started sating. And to this day, my lover Barnaby still hasn't said to me "I love you".

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

One day, at his house, I asked him, "Say, Bunny-chan, do you like me?" He glanced at me, before replying, "Not particularly… What is this about? That doesn't make any difference, does it"

**Barnaby's POV**

As a perverse person, when I'm being asked something face to face, I'm not being honest. I'm aware that I'm being spoiled as he'll always forgive this part of me with a smile. "Right," he says laughing.

In reply, I declared to him, "Old man, you ask for girly things, don't you." Which he only said, "Haha… You may be right. Sorry"

Debating with myself for a bit, I then told him, "After all, would you ever go to bed with someone you hated in the first place?" "Hm… I guess not." "Then this is my answer." Silence ensued, then, it was broken by his declaration.

"Barnaby…"

"Yes?"

"As for me, I do. I love you."

" … I know"

"And you?" He enquired. "…" In the end, I didn't answer. I couldn't answer. It was embarrassing, and I avoided the question with a kiss. During these six months that we have dated, I never let those words come out.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Kotetsu's POV**

"Nh!"

"Nh… Kh!"

"Nnh…"

Our kiss took a passionate turn, our tongues mingling with each other, wet sounds emitting from both of our mouths. As we kissed, our erections rubbed against each other, creating the most pleasurable friction. I shivered, my thoughts slowly getting jumbled up by this pleasure.

"He's licking all inside my mouth."

"His tongue… Is long…"

My words slurred, "Fuanny… Hoo hearse…!" Our mouths separated from each other and he teased my nipples with his fingers, poking and pinching them.

"Nh…!"

"Kh! Nh…"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Barnaby's POV**

"Sexy…"

That was what I thought as I looked at him kneeling on the bed with his pants removed while my fingers abused his nipples.

"Bunny… This posture…It's embarrassing… Not fair!" He said. I pushed him down on to the bed as I loomed over him, "Right… You can take of your clothes, I'll undress, too…"

"Eh…"

A blush took on to his face while he looked at me taking off my clothes, as if in a daze. "What are you dazing about old man?"

"Ah! No, sorry." He apologized, seemingly embarrassed. He averted his eyes, the blush returning with full force on his face.

"…"

"What are you being shy about now? See, I'll take your clothes off, so raise your hips." I told him.

"Wai…!"

"Gyaah!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Kotetsu's POV**

"Ah…!"

"Ah!"

"Ah… Wah!"

"Bunny… Sto… Yah!"

"Please… St… Ah!"

"Bunny… cha…" I panted, the room was filled with lewd squelching sounds that was the result of his wet slicked fingers entering me and stretching me. With a soft pop, his fingers were gone and replaced by his dick. "Hold on to me." He said.

"Nnh!" It was all I could do as he pushed into me. The tip of his cock nudged against my perineum and my balls, the feeling is hot, hot, hot and it was al that was on my mind.

"…"

"Aah… Barnaby."

"Ah! Ah! Ah… Ah! Agh!" My body twitched as he thrusted continually into my body. "Wah! Ah!" "Old man… Let's kiss." He demanded. His lips covered mine and muffled my moans as his cock drove into my hole again and again. "Nh! Nh! Nh!"

"We are so close, so why do I feel that we're far away? Old man is lonely."

"Nnnnnh!"

"Bunny. Bunny."

I hold on to him tightly, burying my face in the crook of his neck.

"I love you."

We looked at each other and I reached out to caress his face, his descending on me once again to kiss me.

"And you?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Barnaby's POV**

The phone in my apartment rang. I picked it up, "Hello?" The old man was on the other side of the phone.

"Ah. Sorry, it's late. It's me…"

"Yes… What is it?"

"Well, there's one thing I wanted to ask."

"…"

"Do you love me?"

"This again… …"

"You won't let me ask more than once?"

"…"

"Say… Do you love me?"

The same phrase as always. That's why the sly person comes out without thinking.

Hesitating for a moment, I said to him, "There's no way I could love someone like you, could I?" There was silence on his end. "… Old man?" I asked him wondering if he was still on the line. "I do." "Eh?"

He repeated, "I do love you. Yes I love you."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Kotetsu's POV**

"I love you." That what I told him. There wasn't any reply from him.

"… Yes."

"I love you."

"This is all the business you had to talk about? Anything else?" That was all he had to say to me.

"… No. That's right. Sorry for the strange call. Goodnight. Bunny."

"It's Barnaby." At such a time, he still remembered to correct the way I address him.

"Haha. See you tomorrow."

"Yes." And he hung up the phone.

There's no way I could love someone like you, could I?

"That's right… Sorry, Barnaby… Sorry."

Truth be told, I don't have much time to live. My lifespan is also the the source of my power. Each time I use it, I shorten it by half. As of now, from what Dr Saito has deduced, I only have a few more months to live.

I really did not expect that I would only have this much time left. I want to be able to see Kaede grow up, get a boyfriend and get married. But most of all, I want to be able to spend the rest of my life with Barnaby, I want to hear him say that he loves me.

Alas, in the end, I think he has no intention of saying it to me. It saddens me to hold this knowledge to my heart. As a lover, from time to time, or even at least once, I wanted to hear those words. But I guess he hate that kind of selfish attitude. As for me, I honestly think I somehow looked girly with my "Come on, say you love me!" Maybe having me as a lover disgust him, maybe the fact that I wanted him to kiss me, hold me, say you love me creeps him out…

I guess it can't be helped… There is no way we can continue this relationship of ours. A dying old man and a young and promising hero… There is no future for such a relationship.

Since I only have a few more months to live, I'm thinking of going back to my hometown and spend time with my family, after all, I won't get to see them any longer. Besides, Barnaby don't love me, so he probably won't even miss me.

I should go back to see Mr. Lloyds tomorrow and resign. No… What if he asks me for the reason? Ah, I'll just tell him that I want to apply for leave. No need to resign. That way, they won't suspect a thing.

Ah… Better pack up now, no time to lose….

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Barnaby's POV**

Today, when I arrive at work, the old man wasn't there. I thought that he was going to be late, so I took out my phone and was about to call him when Mr. Lloyds's number appeared on the screen of my phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Barnaby. Just calling to inform you that Kotetsu is taking a break, so you either partner up with someone else or go on a vacation too."

"…"

"Hello? Barnaby? Are you still there?"

"Ah, yes."

"So? What is your decision?"

"I'll continue to work. It's ok if I don't have a partner."

"Ah, ok then. Since that's settled, there's nothing else. Goodbye."

"Yes, goodbye Mr. Lloyds."

I ended the call and thought that it was strange for the old man to have taken a break without telling me. But then again, maybe he had some urgent and important matters to handle back home, so he had no chance of telling me. Well, I guess he would be back soon.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_A few months later…_

**Barnaby's POV**

It's been so long. Why hasn't the old man return? Just what is he up to? Don't tell me, something really bad happened? Ah, I just can't concentrate on my work when all I do every day is worry about him…

Ah… Bison-san is coming my way… I wonder what he has to say to me. He looks poignant.

"Barnaby, I received word from Kotetsu's family that… That… Kotetsu has passed away."

"… You're joking right? This is some elaborate joke that you and the old man came up with to mess with me right?"

"I'm serious Barnaby. I even have a letter written by Kotetsu for you." He hands me an envelope, the writing on it is clearly the old man's. I open it up and took out the letter.

On it, the words are clearly written,

_**Dear Barnaby,**_

_**If you are reading this now, that means I am dead. I did not want to tell you before, but actually I did not have much time to live. Dr Saito had told me so and there was not any cure for it.**_

_**First of all, I wanted to thank you. Thank you for making this old man very happy for the six months that we dated. When I had confessed to you on that drunken night, I really did not expect that you would agree to go out with me.**_

_**Now that I think back about it, it really seemed impossible. Sorry to have made you go out with me. You were right when you said that there is no way you could have loved me. I guess it was just unrequited love on my part.**_

_**You know, as a lover, one would expect their significant other to say the three words to them once in a while, if not, at least once. So, I thought that if you could say it to me, even if you said part of it, I would have been very happy and would have fought to stay alive just to hear you say it again.**_

_**But in the end, it seems that it was really just one sided love on my part. You are a young man, a young hero full of expectations and a promising future. You are good looking and smart, that is why you can definitely find a girlfriend to whom you will say you love her a lot.**_

_**Someone you would want to do it with naturally, without having to think about doing it with a worn out old man of a partner. Find yourself a youngster that you really love, and with whom you will come to hold hands, hug or say love you anytime.**_

_**The keys to your apartment, I have mailed it back to you. Anything of mine that is left over there you can throw them away. There is no need for you to remember a lover… No, there is no need for you to remember someone like me. Find some nice girl and move on.**_

_**Once again, thank you for going out with me.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Kotetsu.**_

Finishing the letter, I noticed that tears were streaming down my face. I like you Kotetsu-san. I love you. Even though this person would always forgive my attitude and words with a smile, I just ended up being spoiled being forgiven like this. I didn't even think about how I hurt this person.

I love you. Why didn't I say that?

"Say, Barnaby… Do you love me?"

I love you. I didn't let him hear my words, not a single one.

"Say… What about you?"

Even though he wanted me this much.

"I love you."

_Humpty Dumpty sat on a wall._

_Humpty Dumpty had a great fall._

I wish I've said it.

_All the king's horses and all the king's men._

Now nobody can do anything about it.

_Couldn't put Humpty together again._

Because I let Humpty Dumpty break.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Hey, Kotetsu-san. I loved you.

I loved the way you ask questions quietly with a sweet voice, the wrinkles at the corner of your eyes when you smile.

Your fingernails cut short, the bad drawing you like because your daughter drew it, the perfume you use.

Your kisses,

Your body,

Your heart.

I liked everything. Everything.

If I close my eyes, you're smiling.

…

…

Aah, my heart feels like it's being left behind.

"Kotetsu-san…!"

A broken egg.

There is no way I can repair it. You're gone. No way for me to apologize, no way for me to ask for forgiveness and no way for me to ask you to take me back.

Because you're no longer here.

Kotetsu-san… I love you. I do. I love you. I do love you. Please come back, Kotetsu-san!


End file.
